ALIEN
by tstormch
Summary: NEW MEXICO RECEIVES SUDDEN DEATHS TO AGENTS AND LOCAL PEOPLE. MULDER AND SCULLY ARE SENT TO INVESTIGATE. BUT THE INVESTIGATION LEADS MULDERS ALIEN ABILITIES TO OVERWORK AND THE BOUNTY HUNTER TO FIND HIM ONCE AGAIN.


**X FILES**

 _ **ALIEN**_

 _(Bitter Lake National Wildlife Refuge, New Mexico, 10 p.m. A group of government agents are cross through a desolate field with flashlights and tranquilizer guns and rifles. They're suddenly stopped by bright light around them. They look around and they see a shadow run past them in the light. The light gets brighter and every agent falls to the ground.)_

( _18 hours later, Colorado Springs. In a rented cabin, Mulder comes walking outside and looks around. Scully walks up behind him and nudges into his side.)_

SCULLY: What are you doing out here? Its cold and rain is coming.

MULDER: (Looks at her.) Just looking at are surroundings of solitude. (Scully stares at him. He notices.) Ok, something's happened I can sense it.

SCULLY: For a minute there I thought you were turning all sentimental on me. (He smiles and giggles at her.)

MULDER: Lets get in its cold out here.

SCULLY: (They both start walking back in.) I just said that. (Inside Mulder walks over to the fire place and stokes it. Scully walks up behind him.) Mulder.

MULDER: (Poking at the fire.) Yeah?

SCULLY: What's wrong? (Mulder stares at the fire and stands up and stands in front of her.)

MULDER: Something's happened somewhere. I can feel it and it's not for the good.

SCULLY: Your alien abilities have escalated the past three months.

MULDER: I know. And I don't know why. (Scully's cell phone rings. She walks over to the coffee table and answers it. Mulder walks over to the sofa and sits down.)

SCULLY: Has anyone checked into it yet, sir? (Mulder looks up at her.) I see. We'll meet you down there tomorrow. (She ends her call and looks down at Mulder who's staring at her.) That was Skinner. There was massive death toll at Bitter Lake Refuge, in New Mexico. Seven agents were on a stake out around the lake and they were all found dead all over the location they staked out.

MULDER: Dead? Scully that's just north or Roswell. (She stares at him.) Have they found any evidence?

SCULLY: No signs of nothing other than dead bodies. That's why they're calling us. (Mulder sighs and looks at the table. Scully sits beside him and takes his hand.) What is it? (Mulder lays his head on her shoulder.) Mulder your shaking. (He buries his face in her neck.) Honey what's wrong? (Puts her arm around him he settles down and relaxes.) What you just wanted me to hold you? (Mulder turns his head and remains laying on her shoulder.)

MULDER: Maybe? (She laughs.)

 _(Bitter Lake National Wildlife Visitors office, New Mexico. FBI agents are wandering the Refuge location as Mulder and Scully pull up. Skinner walks out of the visitor's office and notices them getting out of the car. He walks over to them.)_

MULDER: So, what's the scoop?

SKINNER: So far, no leads. I asked them not to take any of the bodies till you Scully seen them.

MULDER: Why. You seen one body you've seen them all. (Skinner stares at him.)

SKINNER: Not like this you haven't. Come on. (Mulder and Scully follow Skinner near the small pond like lake. They see the bodies scattered near the lake and field.)

SCULLY: Oh my god!

MULDER: They left these bodies out here over twenty four hours? In this heat? (They get up to one of the bodies. Their face is frozen into an expression of fear.)

SKINNER: Investigators didn't want them touched till the FBI got here. It's as if they've been turned to stone. But they are dead. (Looks at Scully.) Right, agent Scully. (She kneels down to the body feeling around the neck for a pulse.)

SCULLY: This person is still alive.

MULDER: (Kneels down beside her.) Are you sure Scully?

SCULLY: I'm a doctor of course I'm sure. (Skinner gets on his radio.)

SKINNER: I need EMS on all these people they are not dead. Repeating they are not dead! (Mulder stands up and looks around and starts walking around. The EMS brings a stretcher for the first one they checked and radioed for more to come to help.) What are they in a state of shock?

SCULLY: Without a thorough examination I can't really say. But it seems they're in a type of drugged state. Almost as if they had their picture taken but they are the picture. In still state of motion.

SKINNER: You've been married to Mulder to long. (Scully smiles and looks around for him. He's staring across the reserve. Scully walks over to him.)

SCULLY: Mulder? (He looks at her.) You ok?

MULDER: He's back, Scully.

SCULLY: Whose back?

MULDER: The bounty hunter. I wish we flew here id feel a lot better being in that ship right now.

SCULLY: I'm going to the hospital they're taking these agents too. I want to see what were up against.

MULDER: What ever it is its not good. (They walk back toward the welcome office.)

SCULLY: That I can't argue. (They get to the parking lot and another car pulls up. A man gets out of it and looks around. Mulder gets eye of him and starts growling. Scully looks at him.) Hey, honey it's ok. What is it? (Mulder don't acknowledge as he continues staring over at the man. He continues to growl.) Mulder, you need to stop. I don't want any more problems than we may already have. (She rubs his back slowly, slightly calming him down. But his stare is still fixed on the man walking over to Skinner. Scully looks the direction he's staring.) What is it, Mulder? (The man turns her direction and she notices.) What the hell is he doing here?

MULDER: That's what I want to know. I thought he wasn't working in the FBI no more. (Skinner and agent Doggett walk toward them. Scully puts her hand on Mulders back to keep him calm.)

SKINNER: Agents, you remember agent Doggett?

MULDER: How could we forget. (Skinner stares at Mulder as if to say don't start.)

DOGGETT: You both are looking well.

SCULLY: Thank you. So, when did you get back on the FBI?

DOGGETT: I didn't actually. I'm the local police here in Roswell now.

MULDER: That's a classic move.

DOGGETT: Well it's not as stressful until all this happened.

MULDER: Well don't sweat it officer Doggett. We'll handle it.

DOGGETT: It's sheriff.

SCULLY: We need to be getting to the hospital to see what actually happened to these agents. It's nice seeing you again Sherriff Doggett. (Scully takes Mulder by the arm and they head to the car. Skinner follows.)

SKINNER: Let me know what you find. They're taking the agents to Eastern New Mexico medical center. You'll have immediate clearance, agent Scully.

SCULLY: Thank you sir. (Mulder gets into the driver's side. Scully gets in. Skinner pears in through her window.

SKINNER: You assist Sheriff Doggett in anyway you can agent Mulder. It's not the same fight you got me?

MULDER: You sure about that sir? I sense the bounty hunter has been here. And once Scully gets the examination done on those agents it will confirm me right.

SKINNER: Leave your alien abilities at home agent Mulder. This is just some form of terrorist activity. So, stay focused understand? (Mulder stares out the windshield agitated.)

MULDER: I understand. (Starts the car and pulls away. Skinner stands there as Doggett comes up behind him, watching them drive off too.)

DOGGETT: I see nothing's changed with him.

SKINNER: (Looks at him.) Just don't antagonize him and all will be fine.

DOGGETT: I haven't'. All I did was walk over to him. His alien abilities are spiking, aren't they?

SKINNER: I don't know he hasn't said.

DOGGETT: I could tell it in his eyes. And he's probably right. I'm sure this could be alien activity. (Skinner stares at him in surprise.) This is the alien capital of the world area you know.

SKINNER: So, you've seen aliens, here have you?

DOGGETT: No. But the tourists seem to say they do.

 _(Eastern New Mexico medical center 5 p.m., Scully is in a lab with one of victims. They're conscious and weak.)_

SCULLY: Could you tell me what happened out there, agent Douglas?

DOUGLAS: I don't know. I remember we were scouting for a wanted man and we got a tip off on the location. Then suddenly… (Cringes in pain.) bright lights, voices…(Cringes in pain.) faces.. (He passes out. Scully checks his vitals and sighs. She walks out of the room taking off her protective clothing. Skinner walks up to her.)

SKINNER: Find out anything?

SCULLY: Not really. He was talking mostly gibberish. I wish they'd let Mulder in here. He'd probably be able to understand more then me. Only thing I found is that they are dehydrated and they pass out when they start talking about what happened.

SKINNER: What have they said?

SCULLY: Nothing that I can understand. That's why I said I wish you'd work it so Mulder can question at least one of them.

SKINNER: They won't do for the risk of contamination. And with Mulder being part alien isn't good either and you know it. (She stares at him and sighs.)

SCULLY: Where is he anyway.

SKINNER: In the lobby waiting on you. Why is it you want him with you anyway?

SCULLY: He can read them. He probably would be able to see what happened by staring at them. (Skinner stares at her.)

SKINNER: You have been around him to long. But I'll see what I can do. (Walks away. Scully looks through the door at the patient. Mulder comes walking up behind her.)

MULDER: You wanted me?

SCULLY: (Jumps.) Gees, Mulder!

MULDER: Why are you so jumpy. You ok?

SCULLY: This whole case has me jumpy and we only just started it.

MULDER: Why. We've had cases close to this and it never bothered you.

SCULLY: No. but you weren't part alien then either. (Mulder draws her to him.)

MULDER: Is that what this is all about. (She hugs him.)

SCULLY: I don't want to lose you.

MULDER: Who said anything about losing me? (Looks her in the face. You're not going to lose me. I promise. (She gives him an unsure grin. Skinner walks up to them with a nurse. Mulder releases his hug and looks at him.)

SKINNER: You can go in agent Mulder. Provider you wear protective clothing they give you.

MULDER: Fair enough.

( _Ten minutes later, they both walk in with protective clothing and masks. Mulder walks to the bedside of Douglas. The Douglas looks weakly at him.)_

MULDER: Agent Douglas. Could you tell us anymore then you already have on what happened out there?

DOUGLAS: Are they all dead?

MULDER: No, they're like you. They're still alive.

DOUGLAS: That's good. (Mulder stares at him for a second. Suddenly he sees what they went through and what they saw. In the vision, Mulder sees the bounty hunter standing on the far side of the lake. Mulder stares at Douglas a little more and withdrawals.)

MULDER: I'll let you rest thank you for your answers. (Mulder walks out. Scully stands there a second then follows him out. Takes off his mask and protective clothing.)

SCULLY: What happened, you ok?

MULDER: I saw what and who was there.

SCULLY: Who? (Mulder closes his eyes and stands there.) Mulder?

MULDER: Let's get out of here. (Directs her to the stairs.)

SCULLY: The elevators are back this way. (Mulder takes her hand.)

MULDER: I know but were leaving from the roof. (They head to the stairs and start walking up. On the roof there's an empty helicopter pad.)

SCULLY: Mulder what are we doing?

MULDER: Door open. (A ramp comes down from nowhere.) We're flying out of here. (They get into the craft and the ramp disappears. Inside Mulder sits down in the cockpit. Scully sits down in the copilot's seat and looks at Mulder. The craft lifts from the roof and they start moving.)

SCULLY: Where are we going? And why are leaving in such haste?

MULDER: (Looks at her.) Because he's in that hospital. I felt him.

SCULLY: Where are we going then?

MULDER: Headed to the area where it happen. See if we can see anything from the air. (Scully looks out the front.)

 _(At the location, they are flying over the lake and entire reserve. Mulder gets the craft to hover five thousand feet over the location. As they look around Scully notices something off in the distance in the air camouflaged by clouds.)_

SCULLY: Mulder. What's that? (Mulder looks at where she is staring. He stares at it in fear.)

MULDER: It's more than likely his ship. (Looks at the controls.) Identify nearby ship. (Computer reads enemy alien craft. Pilot unknown. Plans for human colonization and control. Infected over 810,000 of human population to date.)

SCULLY: Mulder.

MULDER: Infected them with what? (The computer says comatose state till wakened and used.)

SCULLY: What are we going to do?

MULDER: It explains everything but how do we tell everyone else? (Looks at the panel.) Get a photo of the nearby craft and send it to my email with date time and location. (The craft gets a shot of the ship. Screen suddenly reads were being detected.) Get out of here. Now! (The craft starts moving fast away from the location. The screen reads warning lasers from enemy shipped locked on.) Fly low! Raise shields and rear deflectors! (Screen reads acknowledged.)

SCULLY: Mulder!?

MULDER: Full speed and cloak mode! (The panel reads acknowledged and the craft out runs the attack.)

( _Colorado Springs, 8 p.m., inside the Cabin, Mulder is laying on the sofa. It's pouring down rain out. Scully comes out of the kitchen with a glass of orange juice and starts to sit by Mulder. She looks at him as he's layed across the sofa.)_

SCULLY: Saving any room for me? (Mulder looks up at her.)

MULDER: I was hoping you would lay beside me. (Scully sits the glass of orange juice on the coffee table nearby and she sits at the edge of the sofa and lays in front of him. He pulls her so she's laying on top of him facing him. She stares at him.) Now that's better. (She smiles at him.)

SCULLY: I guess you didn't' want any orange juice?

MULDER: What was your first clue? (Scully starts to answer and there's a knock at the door. Mulder glares over at the door and starts growling.)

SCULLY: (Kisses his lips.) Settle down honey. (She gets up off him and walks over to the door. She peers through the peek hole.) It's Michelle. (Opens the door. And hugs her tight.) Michelle! How did you know where we were and find us for that matter? (Mulder sits up and stares their direction.)

MICHELLE: Believe me it wasn't easy. I just wanted to see you two and say hello. I have a blind date out here and I knew you two were on a vacation. So, I thought id try looking you up before I met up with my date tomorrow.

SCULLY: Please come on in out of that rain. (Michelle walks in. Mulder starts growling. Michelle looks toward him.) Don't mind him. We've had a long day.

MICHELLE: I thought you were on vacation not stressing.

SCULLY: We were but our boss called us on a case and Mulder is on triple guard mode now. (Scully walks over to Mulder followed by Michelle. Michelle gets near Mulder his eyes turn black and his growl gets deeper. Scully rushes over to Mulder and sits beside him.) Mulder! Stop it. (Mulder gets behind Scully, while staring at Michelle.)

MICHELLE: Its ok Dana. He's been like that to me before. Its been awhile since I've been around.

SCULLY: Maybe so but not this bad. (Mulder lays his chin on Scully's shoulder wrapping his arms around her waist. She leans back to him.) You need to chill out honey.

MICHELLE: Last time he did this he was sick.

SCULLY: He's not sick. On edge maybe but not sick. He's been like this the last three months before we got on this case. (Scully feels Mulder tense up as he buries his face in her shoulder.)

MICHELLE: Maybe he's starting to get unsafe to be around. (Scully looks at her.)

SCULLY: What?!

MICHELLE: I didn't mean for that way that just sounded but him being alien for awhile could have its toll on him.

SCULLY: Mulder is fine. I think its time for you to go now. (Michelle stands up.)

MICHELLE: I'm sorry you feel like this. (Scully stands up as Mulder lets her go. Scully and Michelle start walking to the door. Suddenly Mulder jumps up at Michelle, causing her to fall to the floor. His nails are extracted from his right hand. Scully stands there in shock.)

SCULLY: Mulder! Stop! (He has her pinned to the floor. She quickly gets a tranquilizer syringe and stabs him in the stomach with it. Mulder backs away hissing at her and holding his stomach pulling the syringe out of his stomach.) My God Michelle what have you done?! (Scully tries getting to Mulder he backs into the wall holding his stomach. Mulder collapses to the floor. Scully kneels beside him.) Honey look at me. It's going to be ok. (Mulder falls into her passing out.) Mulder! (Scully goes to glare back at Michelle. She's gone. Scully frantically looks around while holding Mulder. There's no sign of her. Scully looks at Mulder and checks his stomach. There's no blood. She checks his pulse and it feels strong. She sits there on the floor with him holding him.)

 _(Five hours later, Scully has fallen asleep on the floor with Mulder. She wakes up and looks at him.)_

SCULLY: Mulder? (He growls at her lightly.) Honey, you ok? (He wakes up slightly drugged and looks at her.)

MULDER: What happened?

SCULLY: Michelle stabbed you with a syringe. And you passed out.

MULDER: I think it was a tranquilizer.

SCULLY: It was. Thing is why did she have it and why did she attack you with it.

MULDER: It wasn't Michelle. It was the bounty hunter.

SCULLY: (Looks at him.) You can't' be serious. Why would he look like her?

MULDER: To get to me.

SCULLY: To do what put you to sleep temporarily?

MULDER: Maybe. Maybe he's trying to abduct me.

SCULLY: What do you mean trying? If he really wanted to take you you'd be gone.

MULDER: I don't know what he's up to. I can't read him other then knowing he's around. It's like he has his mind blocked so I can't read his intentions.

SCULLY: If this is true what do we do.

MULDER: I need help. But we got no one.

SCULLY: What about Doggett. (Mulder stares at her.) Just asking.

MULDER: We're desperate not that desperate. (The phone rings they both look toward it. (Scully gets up and answers. Mulder stands up.)

SCULLY: Hello? (Pause.) Where and what time? (Mulder stares over at her.) We'll be there as soon as we can.

MULDER: What's going on?

SCULLY: That was Skinner. It's happened again. Same area different location.

 _(South west of Bitter Lake National Wildlife Visitors office, New Mexico. 10:15 a.m., Scully and Mulder pull up to the office. They get out and Doggett greets them. Mulder stands there like a stiff board staring at him.)_

DOGGETT: Agent Mulder.

MULDER: Agen….Sheriff Doggett. (Scully looks at him.)

DOGGETT: Director Skinner is over at the scene. It's out here about eight hundred feet. (Both Mulder and Scully follow him. They get over to the location and there are only four bodies scattered about.) These people were site seers. They were UFO hunters I guess. And they were found here dead this morning. Scully walks over to one of the bodies as Mulder looks around at the sky and around the area. Doggett notices.) What are you doing? (Mulder looks at him and doesn't answer and looks up at the sky.) I know you never cared for me agent Mulder. But at least speak to me as authority person that I am.

MULDER: (Looks at him.) I don't know that you are ready for what I know happened here.

DOGGETT: Try me. I need to know as the sheriff around here.

MULDER: This area is under alien attack. (Doggett stares at him.) The bounty hunter is here watching us. From what I am sensing.

DOGGETT: I almost forgot your part alien.

MULDER: You are too remember. (Walks over to Scully. Doggett stands there in confusion.) Finding anything?

SCULLY: (Stands up.) No. other then they are dead. No signs of causes nothing. It was just like their life was on a light switch and someone turned it off for their death.

MULDER: That's something to meditate on. (Doggett walks over to them.)

DOGGETT: Why you say I am alien?

MULDER: Because you are. I don't know if you've allowed it to come out lately or anything. By the expression on your face you've totally forgotten that. (Scully stares at Mulder funny.) Let's go, Scully were done here. (Skinner sees Mulder and walks toward him and Scully.)

SKINNER: Agent Mulder, (Looks at Scully.) Agent Scully. What do you all make of this?

MULDER: You won't like my answer.

SKINNER: At this point I don't care if you say it was aliens causing it.

MULDER: They're here in this area cloaked.

SKINNER: Cloaked? (Stares at Mulder he stares back.) Oh no. You can't be serious. (Looks at Scully.) Agent Scully?

SCULLY: I don't have any other explanation.

SKINNER: Alright. Say we buy into all this. What do we do about it?

DOGGETT: Nothing. You let this get out to the towns folk this place will be busier then a mall. You'll get all kinds of enthusiasts causing havoc.

MULDER: We can take care of this with no public hysteria.

DOGGETT: Enough of it has went through already due to this being deaths. The others fortunately are considered an accident to the locals. But this not so much.

MULDER: You have a vivid imagination. Make something up. (Takes Scullys hand and they start heading back for the car. Skinner stands there looks at Doggett and back at Mulder and Scully walking away. He starts to follow them leaving Doggett.)

SKINNER: What's your plan?

MULDER: Find the bounty hunter and this stopped.

SKINNER: Do you even know where he is?

MULDER: He's here. (Suddenly a swift gust of wind blows over them and stops. Skinner looks around.) Take care of our car, will you? (Skinner looks at him confused as Mulder and Scully disappear. Doggett notices and rushes over to Skinner.)

DOGGETT: What just happened.

SKINNER: It's classified. (Walks toward the parking lot away from Doggett. Doggett stares at him as he does.)

 _(In the craft, Mulder and Scully is sitting in the cockpit. Scully is staring at him.)_

SCULLY: Would you mind telling me the reason for the dramatic exit?

MULDER: (Staring at control panel snickering.) To kind of freak Doggett out. (Looks at her.) Secondly, I didn't feel secure.

SCULLY: (Looks out the front window staring down at Doggett.) Well judging by Doggett's expression you did freak him out. (A beep from the crafts control panel interrupts them. They both look at it. It shows the bounty hunter craft not too far from them.)

MULDER: Block all forms of heat signatures from that craft. (Control panel reads acknowledged. Looks at Scully.) That way he wont detects us this time.

SCULLY: He probably already knows were here.

MULDER: Yeah but he doesn't need to know where. (Scully looks out the front and notices someone talking to Doggett.)

SCULLY: Who is that talking to Doggett?

MULDER: (Looks down and see the man.) That overgrown liar! (Scully looks at him.) He's talking to the bounty hunter!

SCULLY: You don't think he's in on it do you?

MULDER: I don't think I know. We're going to follow dear Sheriff Doggett back to his office and I'm going to have a few exchanges to make with him. (Scully stares at him.)

SCULLY: Exchanges Mulder? (Mulder doesn't reply as he's watching the two.)

 _(At the sheriff's station, Doggett pulls up and gets out of his cruiser. He gets inside the building and to his office. Mulder is standing in the corner in the dark part of the office.)_

MULDER: Nice office. (Doggett jumps and looks the direction of the voice.)

DOGGETT: Agent Mulder. I thought you left. (Sits at his desk.)

MULDER: (Walks toward his desk.) So, any news you need to tell me about?

DOGGETT: No more then you already know agent Mulder.

MULDER: Uh huh. You sure about that?

DOGGETT: What is this? Why are you interrogating me?

MULDER: (Walks around the desk, grabbing him, forcing him to stand up.) Tell me the truth, Doggett! You're working for him, aren't you?!

DOGGETT: What are you talking about?

MULDER: Don't play with me! I saw you with him and talking to him!

DOGGETT: Who Skinner?

MULDER: You best come clean or I'll knock you from here to the other side of the room!

DOGGETT: You're out of line agent Mulder! I could arrest you for maliciously threatening a sheriff of the law!

MULDER: And I could take your head off your shoulders and use it as a basketball! Now who was it you were talking to and why!? (Doggett stares at him.)

DOGGETT: I know you're more powerful then me. I'm not going to kid myself. But he still wants you back. He knows your alien abilities are tripled in strength.

MULDER: You're point?

DOGGETT: If you don't submit he will target that of which you love the most. (Mulder glares at him as his eyes turn black and he starts growling.)

MULDER: You better leave her alone!

DOGGETT: Don't shoot the messenger. All you have to do is yield to him.

MULDER: He's, here isn't he?

DOGGETT: No, he was but not now.

MULDER: (Grabs him by the lapel.) Bull! I can feel him nearby!

DOGGETT: Where is agent Scully?

MULDER: (Growls and eyes turn black again and his sharp nails extract from his hands.) None of your concern! (The bounty hunter walks into the office.)

BH: Let him go agent Mulder! (Mulder glares at him with the same black eyes, growling more at him.) Settle down. I admire your energy agent Mulder. I really do. You have evolved very well the last fifteen years.

MULDER: Oh yeah? What's your excuse?

BH: I don't need one. Now you come with me we'll leave your wife alone and all will be well with the world.

MULDER: Yeah for you as you colonize and take over!

BH: I'll make her immune. And you'll still have her by your side and safe. As long as you do my bidding. (Mulder stares at him as his eyes turn back to normal.)

MULDER: What do I have to do? (Bounty hunter smiles they both disappear. Doggett stands there. In the craft, Scully is looking out the front of the craft for Mulder. Suddenly an alarm goes off from the panel. She looks down at it. It reads moving from location. Pilot captured.)

SCULLY: What?! No stay in location! (Control panel reads negative. Your safety is compromised. The craft leaves the location.) Where's Mulder? (The panel reads bounty hunter. Scully sits back half panicked.)

( _The craft ends up taking Scully to the rented cabin in Colorado Springs. Scully gets into the cabin. Inside Mulder is standing there slightly beat up. Scully rushes over to him.)_

SCULLY: Mulder! (Hugs him he slightly growls at her from pain. She looks at him and notices his injuries.) Mulder you're in shock. Come here and sit down. (Mulder does as he's told. She sits by him and looks him over.) What has he done to you? (She puts her hand on his chest and he cringes in pain.) Lift up your shirt. (Mulder growls at her.) Stop that honey I need to see what he's done. (She gets his shirt up and his ribs are bruised.) I'm going to have to wrap you up. He did a job on you. (Three hours later, Mulder is under a blanket across Scullys lap asleep. She's watching TV. There's a knock at the door. She stares at in fear. Mulder lightly growls. She puts her hand on his side and he remains where he is. Another knock wakes him wide eyed, eyes black, glaring toward the door. He starts growling more.) Mulder stop honey. I need to go see who it is. (Mulder gets more aggressive in his growl and tenses up as she tries to move.) Mulder, stop. Its ok.

MICHELLE: (Outside the door.) Dana, you home. It's freezing out here.

SCULLY: (Inside, yells.) Just a minute, Michelle. I'll be right there. (She gets Mulder to slowly sit up. He curls to the corner of the sofa. Scully walks over to the door and opens it.) What are you doing all the way out here again?

MICHELLE: Again? I haven't been out here till now. I left you text two weeks ago after you telling me you were going to be here. And I said if I had time id drop in during my vacation.

SCULLY: I forgot you had the same location for your vacation. I'm sorry it's a hectic three days. Come on in. (Michelle walks in and sees Mulder across the way.)

MICHELLE: Hey Fox. (He slightly growls. As Scully walks over to him and sits by him.)

SCULLY: Settle down honey, it's really Michelle this time. (Michelle walks into the room and sits across from them.)

MICHELLE: What do you mean this time?

SCULLY: The bounty hunter is on our tail. And he was able to look like you and we thought it was.

MICHELLE: Ok now that's just all kinds of weirdness.

SCULLY: It is but we are being hunted by him. (Mulder works his way behind Scully and rests his chin on her shoulder, wrapping his arms around her stomach.)

MICHELLE: Well I see someone's love for you hasn't diminished any. (Scully looks back at him.)

SCULLY: Well he has broken ribs and his alien abilities are running off the chart. So, protecting me is his priority.

MICHELLE: I think it always has been his priority. (Mulder has his eyes closed.) I think he fell asleep. (Scully looks back at him.)

SCULLY: He's trying to heal himself. I can feel him drawing energy from me.

MICHELLE: He done that to you before and it almost killed you.

SCULLY: He was healing me from cancer and it almost killed him.

MICHELLE: My mistake. Well I won't keep you. I need to get out of here before the storm hits.

SCULLY: Storm?

MICHELLE: Yeh they're predicting a blizzard by the sound of it. You guys got firewood don't you?

SCULLY: Yeah and food. We should be ok.

MICHELLE: Ok. Talk to you soon.

SCULLY: Be careful out there. (Michelle walks out closing the door behind her. The noise makes Mulder open his eyes. He lightly growls. Scully looks back at him.) What's wrong honey. (He lets go of her and lays back. She sits close to her.) What happened with the bounty hunter? (Mulder looks at her.)

MULDER: He's defeated for a while. But he may be back.

SCULLY: For how long?

MULDER: Not sure but he won't bother this planet for a while.

SCULLY: We got a snow storm coming. (Mulder draws her back to lay on his chest. She gently lays her head on him. The fireplace starts up.)

MULDER: At least we'll be warm and safe.

SCULLY: You supposed to be resting.

MULDER: I am. We need to keep warm. (She snuggles to him.)

-THE END-


End file.
